The Bittersweet Glow of Twilight
by The Dark Lord's Keepers
Summary: Lotr ZeldaTP xover. The Hero has lost his way after the Kingdom is saved, he does not know what to do. The Goddesses decide to help him, he finds himself in Middle Earth, unable to speak their language, tending to the injured twins and their brother Estel
1. Ch 1: Of Meddling Dieties

**Warnings**: This story will be **SLASH **(Yaoi, boyxboy, Gay love ect.) If this isn't your cup of tea, please click that lovely little button known as the 'Back Arrow'. This is also my first time posting, I don't have a Beta, so forgive me if I screw up horribly. This is a crossover between The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and the Lord of the Rings. I will not be going into graphic detail, but there will be some intercourse happening at some point. This story is going to have hints of AU, and possibly some OOCness at some point, but I'll try to keep it at a minimum.

**FLAMERS:** If I get flamed, I will burst into tears, whereupon my less polite personality will surface and make scathing comments with enough acid to peel the paint from the walls, especially if you don't have a point. If you're going to flame, have a point, or Ki-kao will happily point out your stupidity, probably in a way that will humiliate you in front of numerous witnesses.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, The Lord of the Rings, or their associated characters. I don't even own the vast majority of the plot. I just own the muse that likes to torment me.

**The Bittersweet Glow of Twilight**

By

Gwen Star

Link, Hero of the land of Hyrule, sighed. 'How do you pick up a life you'd left behind? How did you go back?' The answer was simple, you couldn't. He shifted into his sacred wolf form and curled up on his bed, he slept better in his beast form.

Blue eyes slid shut; he'd changed during his journey, in more ways than one. He'd become a beast, then a hero, then he'd lost a good friend, and become lost himself. The Triforce mark glowed briefly before he surrendered to slumber.

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

When Link woke next he most certainly was not at home. He assessed the situation; he was curled up in a shelter of crumbling ruins that he couldn't recognize. He wasn't in Hyrule then, he knew every niche that could be used as shelter in Hyrule.

He huffed in annoyance then slid easily into his human form. He gracefully extracted himself from his niche and looked around carefully. The silence had him pulling out his bow and notching an arrow. A group of three injured people burst into the clearing from the northwest side. Then Link spotted the monsters.

He smiled grimly, this was his element. The bow sang as the arrow flew free, strait between a grotesque pair of eyes. He kept picking off targets calmly before they got too close, then he stowed his bow with the little bit of Twili magic Midna had taught him.

He pulled out his sword. He'd had it custom made by the best. He had money to spare from his adventures, so it wasn't like he couldn't afford it. The sword was sturdy, light, perfectly balanced and it reminded one of the Master Sword, but instead of the blue glow of the legendary blade it held a greenish gold glow from a new metal the Gorons had been experimenting with.

He twirled the blade idly as the monsters drew nearer, then suddenly whirled into action, stabbing, dodging, parrying, twirling, thrusting, and falling into the dance of death. He took a few small hits, but nothing that slowed him down.

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel watched with a fascination fast approaching awe as this mysterious stranger decimated the band of orcs with seemingly effortless ease. He sat suddenly and they realized the rest of the band had fled. They watched as he sat amongst the corpses and wiped the blood from his sword. Once the blade was sheathed their jaws dropped as he pulled an apple from the pouch on his lower back and began to eat, seemingly unaware of the carnage around him.

Link chewed his apple thoughtfully, these creatures were new to him, and he had a sneaking suspicion that the goddesses were playing with him again. He pulled off his glove and studied the faint mark a moment then scowled at it, " Damn relic, probably your fault I'm here." He muttered, slipping his glove back on. He finished his apple and then stood, brushing himself off.

He turned to the three and regarded them calmly. " So… mind pointing me in the direction of Hyrule?" All he received were confused expressions. He sighed, " You can't understand me can you?" When they looked at him blankly Link closed his eyes and muttered, " I hate higher deities with a passion close approaching homicidal."

He sighed, " I'm Link," he gestured to himself, " Link." Then raised his eyebrows in question. One of the twins snapped out of it first, " Elladan." He motioned to his twin, " Elrohir." Then the slightly shorter man, " Estel." Link nodded, it was a start. Then his arm tinged.

He scowled at the gash, great, poison. He pulled out a bottle and a stained rag, wetting the rag with the red liquid he clenched his teeth at the sting as the potion went to work. The wound closed slowly and he took a swift drink of the potion before stoppering it and putting it back in his bag.

When he looked back up at them again they were staring at his newly healed arm in surprise. He rolled his striking blue eyes, then turned and looked up, judging direction from the sun. Then he pondered, which direction to go? North, South, East or West?

Well, there were more trees toward the Southeast, which meant hunting grounds… and he was sick of fruit anyway. He went southeast.

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

Apparently the trio was headed in that direction as well. He shrugged; he wasn't going to go too far out of his way for them. They hobbled along after him until nightfall, where he sighed. May as well take care of the invalids he'd saved before infection set in and undid all his hard work.

Besides, the shorter man was beginning to look even worse. He settled down against a tree and rummaged in his bag, " Ah. Here we are." He muttered, pulling out the Great Fairies gift, a never-ending bottle of Fairies Tears. He stared at it a moment, wondering if she had given it to him because she knew he'd be taking this unplanned trip, then shrugged.

He looked up and locked gazes with the short man, " Estel." The man jumped and he motioned the young man over. Link almost chuckled; the man had to be only a bit younger than himself, eighteen at the most. Link reached out and unwrapped the hastily bandaged arm. He hissed at the sight of the wound, his respect for Estel going up a notch, that could NOT feel good, a splinter of bone through skin rarely did, and to not scream while the wound was unwrapped probably took a vast amount of willpower.

Link pulled suddenly and Estel screamed as the bone snapped back into place. The twins had jumped up and pulled their weapons, yelling something at him, but he just ignored them and put a bit of pressure on the newly bleeding wound. He uncorked the bottle and carefully poured a small amount into the wound. Estel sighed in relief as numbing warmth spread up the entire arm.

Link re-wrapped the arm more securely then checked the other injuries. He tapped the man's boot, " Off." He'd seen him limping earlier and was determined to find out how bad it was. Estel hesitantly pulled the offending boot off, grimacing in slight pain. Link carefully checked the ankle then pursed his lips when Estel flinched.

This could present a problem. To heal the man would have to refrain from walking, but there were no horses and they couldn't stay out in the wild like he could. He bound the ankle and decided to see, if he could walk without it becoming worse, then they could continue without worry, if not… the man would have to be carried.

Elrohir examined Estel when the strange elf released him. Estel blinked at the dark blonde elf then said, " He's a healer. He's a warrior first, but a healer as well." Elladan frowned, " Where'd he go?" the split second they'd taken their eyes off of him, Link had slipped into the forest.

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

When he returned a few hours later he carried a rabbit and some fruit, pear it looked like. They stared at him a moment as if not having expected him to return, " Well, that explains where he went." Elrohir said brightly. Elladan and Estel chuckled at their brother's attempt at humor.

Link sat and skinned the rabbit with one of his many blades then roasted it while the others ate the pears he'd provided. Once cooked they ate until they were no longer hungry. The twins only ate a bit of the meat, while Estel and he savored it. Once done they all settled down for a watchful sleep. The three brothers settled down to discuss their new ally.

" Elladan?" Estel murmured softly, " I don't think that our blonde friend is an elf." Elladan nodded gazing at the sleeping blonde, " I noticed as well. He has the ears, and the outward appearance, but the way he moves and his actions are not in the way of the Eldar." Elrohir tilted his head, " Yes… he moves like a predator." Estel murmured, " And he sleeps with his eyes closed."

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

The next day Link kept an eye on Estel as they walked, noting how the limp progressively worsened and he fell further and further behind with each passing hour. He growled in annoyance and stopped, causing them to halt and look at him in confusion. He studied Estel a moment and sighed, the man probably weighed less than Midna and her heavy crown of stone, but he was hesitant to show them his beast form… well, nothing for it. He didn't even think to wonder why he was willing to show them his form at all, he just felt that they could be trusted. Besides, if they attacked him, he could take then down with little to no problems what-so-ever.

" Estel." Estel flushed, he knew why the man had stopped, he was slowing them down. He limped over and turned his gaze to the ground in embarrassment. There was another sigh and Link murmured something softly. When Estel looked up in confusion Link motioned to his back. " I think he's offering to carry you Estel." Elrohir said with a quirked brow. Estel's eyes widened and he shook his head, " No, no, He couldn't possibly carry me! He'd be exhausted within a few hours!"

Link stepped back and flowed into his beast form, struggling to hide the pain the transformation caused, and drawing shocked exclamations from the trio. Estel gaped; the beast was bigger than he was! Then he saw the piercing blue eyes and frowned, recognizing them, " Link?" the sleek, strong looking wolf wagged its tail briefly then huffed and crouched beside him.

Estel hesitantly reached out with his good arm and touched the green tinged black fur, it was so SOFT! Elladan smirked, " Well, what are you waiting for? This is obviously how he wishes to carry you, so get on with it." The youngest of the trio glared, then gingerly settled himself on the wolf's back. Link stood and Estel shifted slightly, getting settled, and tightening his knees instinctively as he would a horse.

It was actually rather comfortable on the wolf's back. Powerful muscles bunched and rippled under him as Link began to walk, Elladan and Elrohir following with vaguely amused expressions. Estel eventually began to tire and carefully half lay over the wolf, face pillowed by the thick hair spiking over its neck. The soft fur smelled like pine and mint, lulling him into a light doze. Elladan murmured, " I like this not-elf, let's bring him to Ada." Elrohir smirked, " Oh, I agree."

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

Gwen: Well, there you go. I've got the rest of it written already, I just have to put it on the computer. Give me an idea if this story is worth it if you want me to post the rest of it.

Ki-kao: You _do_ realize that if they do like it, you'll be obligated to actually _post_ the damn thing, right?

Gwen: I'm aware. What's your point.

Ki-kao: My point is that you procrastinate so often, and I have a feeling you're going to make me post this sappy, bloodless crap.

Gwen: Oh, it's not that bad, and there _is_ blood, it's just not much.

Ki-kao: Not _nearly_ enough if you ask me.

Gwen: Well, no one did ask you.

Ki-kao: Just shut the hell up, and you, yeah you with the watery eyes from staring at the computer screen too long. Click that damned button and write a review to make Gwen get off her ass and post. Do it now.


	2. Ch 2: Of Inheritance

**Warnings**: This story will be **SLASH **(Yaoi, boyxboy, Gay love ect.) If this isn't your cup of tea, please click that lovely little button known as the 'Back Arrow'. This is also my first time posting, I don't have a Beta, so forgive me if I screw up horribly. This is a crossover between The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and the Lord of the Rings. I will not be going into graphic detail, but there will be some intercourse happening at some point. This story is going to have hints of AU, and possibly some OOCness at some point, but I'll try to keep it at a minimum.

**FLAMERS:** If I get flamed, I will burst into tears, whereupon my less polite personality will surface and make scathing comments with enough acid to peel the paint from the walls, especially if you don't have a point. If you're going to flame, have a point, or Ki-kao will happily point out your stupidity, probably in a way that will humiliate you in front of numerous witnesses.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, The Lord of the Rings, or their associated characters. I don't even own the vast majority of the plot. I just own the muse that likes to torment me.

**The Bittersweet Glow of Twilight**

By

Gwen Star

They reached Rivendell late at night, but even so their Father was waiting for them when they entered the courtyard. Estel was sleeping, free hand fisted in Links fur, almost like a small child would clutch at a security blanket. Elrond gazed at the wolf a moment, then to his youngest, " What has happened to little Estel?"

Elrohir shrugged, " We were attacked by a band of orcs. They caught us by surprise. Estel suffered the worst injuries; we fled and were being pursued when Link saved us from death." Elrond raised a brow, " Am I to assume you owe your lives to a wolf?" Elladan frowned, " We're not sure WHAT he is, Ada, but he helped us, and most likely saved Estel's arm."

Elrond nodded, " Very well." He motioned to the wolf, " Follow me please." He was almost surprised when the wolf did as asked. They had a moment of trouble when Estel wouldn't release the fur he clung to, but then he returned to conciseness enough for them to get their request across.

Once Estel was safely tucked in bed the wolf swayed, yawning enough to show a set of deadly teeth. Then it shifted and stretched into a boy, possibly twenty years of age. The eyes remained the same, a fierce, piercing blue that offered comfort and a threat all at once, eyes that were wise beyond their years. Elrond inclined his head in respect, " Lord Link."

The man sighed then took a small whistle from his bag and set it on the table beside the bed. He said something about Estel, then touched his ear lightly. Elrond paused, apparently the whistle was to call for Link should Estel need him. He nodded and wrote a short note, leaving it beside the whistle. Then he showed Link to the room across the hall.

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

Estel woke and gasped at the pain searing through his arm, he looked around and spotted the note and whistle. The note was simple,

Master Link has indicated that you may call him with the use of the whistle should you require his assistance, my son.

He fumbled for the whistle as pain shot up his arm and blew into it, no sound came from it and he blinked, thinking it broken. Footsteps sounded in the hall and he looked up as Link slipped through his door. Seeing the pained expression on his face Link hurried over and sat on the edge of the bed.

Gentle fingers brushed his arm lightly and Link made a questioning sound. Estel nodded and Link cautiously unwrapped the limb. The wound was smaller, but had turned an angry red color, indicating an infection of some sort. Link frowned, the Fairies Tears wouldn't heal infection. He reached into his pack and pulled out a jar of green salve.

He gently smeared it over the wound then pulled out a red potion and measured out a small dose in the small cup he carried for just that purpose. Estel winced at the taste and Link chuckled, he knew just how bitter the potion was, having taken it numerous times before.

He bound the arm once again, then tapped the whistle, then Estel's arm and ankle, his meaning clear. If it hurts, call me. Estel nodded gratefully, " Thank You." Link smiled softly before slipping out of the door, leaving a stunned Estel behind. Estel blinked, for just a moment, when Link had smiled, he'd seen so many emotions combine until the hardened features softened until Estel had been left breathless at the sheer beauty.

There had been sadness, loneliness, grief, and pain in that smile, balanced by confidence, determination, kindness, and protectiveness. Estel knew he would never forget that smile, or see it on any other face but Links.

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

Estel's wounds healed slowly, Elrond only checking them once before deeming Links healing skills to be on par with his own. They healed, with no repercussions. Link slowly learned how to speak Common, although he rarely exercised the skill, being a rather silent man to begin with.

Estel and he had become close friends, Estel feeling protected in Links presence, and Link being protective of the young human. When Estel's twentieth birthday came, and he learned of his lineage, it was no surprise that he fled to Links room.

Link looked up from his sword when Estel stormed in and threw himself across the bed, sobbing quietly. Link set his sword aside, locked the door, and settled next to the younger man. " Estel? Will you tell me what has upset you?" he asked softly, gently running his fingers through the mans dark hair.

" I-I don't want to be a-a king." Estel sobbed. Link frowned then cradled the man against his chest, rocking him comfortingly, " Shh. Tell me everything." And Estel did. Once he'd explained everything Link sighed, " Oh Estel… I am so sorry. I remember what it is like, being told you are something entirely different than what you grew up as. I know you are confused, angry, and overwhelmed. But I will help you if I can."

Estel took a deep breath, pine and mint, " What were you, before you were told?" Link chuckled, " I was a farmhand, I looked after the goats of the village." Estel blinked, " You were a farmhand? Then how did you-"

" Become a fighter? I was told that I had to save a kingdom, and that I was the only one who could. I became a fighter because I had no other choice if I wanted to survive the war. Just like you shall be a king, because you have to, you won't turn your back on your people."

Estel's grey eyes seemed pained, " But, if I am King, I'll need heirs, and I won't be able to choose who I love." Link raised a brow, " Ah, so this is the problem, you have no attraction to the fairer sex." Estel flushed, " W-well, it's not that I'm not attracted… I just…" Link smiled softly, " You already love someone." He stated softly.

Estel nodded, " Y-yes… how did you…?" Link tilted Estel's face up, " I may seem mute at times, but I am not blind Estel. I have known for some time, I was waiting for you." Estel swallowed nervously, " Link, I-I'm afraid…" Link smiled softly, that same smile he always saved just for Estel, " We are all afraid of something, Estel, it is what shows us that we care."

Estel paused thoughtfully, " What are you afraid of Link?" Link smiled sadly, " I? I fear loosing those I care about."

Estel hesitantly leaned up and gently pressed his lips to Links. Lips parted and shy tongues touched. Estel's hands rose to tangle in dark blonde hair while Links hands gently ran up his back, sliding under his loose shirt. When they both broke apart they were flushed, and panting, lips pleasantly bruised.

Link smiled and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Estel's mouth before pulling him down on the bed where they curled up together and dozed.

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

Light knocking on the door woke them and Link opened it enough to see who it was. Elladan smiled, " Good morning Link, have you seen Estel? He wasn't in his room last night." Link shrugged, " No, I haven't seen him since midday meal yesterday. If I see him I'll tell him you were looking for him." Elladan nodded, " thanks Link." He wandered further down the hall and Link shut the door before turning back to Estel, who was looking at him incredulously, " Elladan's looking for you Estel."

Estel shook his head, " You lied to Elladan, you, who couldn't lie to save your life, and he believed you." Link shrugged, " The secret to lying well, when you're lying about little, unimportant things, lie badly." Estel chuckled, " I'll be damned."

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

Gwen: That last little part about lying is a direct quote from Evil Be Thou My Good by Ruskbyte, go read it, we've put it in our Favorites...

Ki-kao: And, as a suggestion, while you read it, listen to some kind of soft music box-esque song.

Gwen: _Except_ if you happen to be faint of heart! You do not want to be afraid of the dark the rest of your life!

Ki-kao: What, like you?

Gwen: Moving right along, I know it's short, but I wanted to get it put up, and this was the best place to end the chapter.

Ki-kao: By the way, props to Kaylee716 for being the first reviewer. Congrats Kaylee, you've managed to get Gwen off her ass.

Gwen: eh, don't mind him, he's just glad _I_ was the one who did it... Thanks Kaylee!!

Ki-kao: Now click that review button, and wipe your nose, you've got a little snot there.


	3. Ch 3: Of Traveling

**Warnings**: This story will be **SLASH **(Yaoi, boyxboy, Gay love ect.) If this isn't your cup of tea, please click that lovely little button known as the 'Back Arrow'. This is also my first time posting, I don't have a Beta, so forgive me if I screw up horribly. This is a crossover between The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and the Lord of the Rings. I will not be going into graphic detail, but there will be some intercourse happening at some point. This story is going to have hints of AU, and possibly some OOCness at some point, but I'll try to keep it at a minimum.

**FLAMERS:** If I get flamed, I will burst into tears, whereupon my less polite personality will surface and make scathing comments with enough acid to peel the paint from the walls, especially if you don't have a point. If you're going to flame, have a point, or Ki-kao will happily point out your stupidity, probably in a way that will humiliate you in front of numerous witnesses.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, The Lord of the Rings, or their associated characters. I don't even own the vast majority of the plot. I just own the muse that likes to torment me.

**The Bittersweet Glow of Twilight**

By

Gwen Star

They left Rivendell together and traveled North, intending to join the Rangers. As they sat by the fire and Link's face briefly broke into a smile and Estel blinked, " What?" he asked curiously. Link's eyes danced with amusement, " Nothing _Twilight_. Nothing." Estel raised a brow in surprised curiosity, " _Twilight_?" he asked almost incredulously.

Link's brow rose and he explained carefully, " Twilight has affected a great many things in my life. I once had a friend of Twilight. She was my companion when I had to save Hyrule. To keep both of our world's safe she destroyed the only link between them, and the only chance we'd see each other again. I miss her." Link paused then smiled ruefully, " If she heard me say that she'd probably tell me to grow up and stop whining like a baby."

Estel gazed at Link sadly, " She is why you fear losing people, isn't she?"

Link made a noise of agreement, " Yes. She was my best friend." Estel smiled gently, " Thank you for telling me, and naming me after something close to your heart."

Link smiled, eyes pinning Estel in place, " Close to my heart. Yes, yes you are." Estel blushed lightly with a shy smile and Link chuckled before stirring the fire.

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

They'd spent years on their adventures, and their love for one another only grew stronger. For almost fifty years their love was a chaste one, and they were never tempted by another.

Estel grew to resemble the elder of the pair, while Link only aged very, very slowly. When Estel reached sixty years of age he resembled someone in their late twenties, while Link remained looking much the same as he had the day they had first met.

As he grew older, Estel matured into a strong, confident man, and Link was happy to be his silent shadow, watching his back during their hunts. Link learned a great deal about Estel and the Rangers, and Estel learned some of Link's best kept secrets.

They hid nothing from each other, even their insecurities.

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

Link kept his hood up, keeping his face shadowed as he and Estel surveyed the common room of the Prancing Pony Inn. He listened in amusement as one of the hobbits asked Barliman who they were.

" Methinks you've been staring Estel." He murmured as Barliman jumped in fright.

" That's a couple o' them Rangers, don't know what their right names are, but 'round here we call the dark one Strider and the blonde Lithe." The terrified barkeep whispered loudly to the hobbits.

Link glanced at Estel, " Was it you who started that 'Lithe' business?" Estel's face was impassive in the shadows of his hood, " Was it you who started that 'Strider' business?" Link rolled his blue eyes and hid his smile behind his glass, neither answered the other.

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

Link settled in a chair by the window, his hood hiding his features as his blue eyes pierced the darkness. Aragorn sat by the fire while the hobbits slept, all except Frodo, who seemed too on edge to fall asleep.

Link suddenly stiffened, "_Aragorn, something's out there._" he murmured in Hylian. Aragorn blinked then stood tensely, _" What is it? What do you see?"_

Link's eyes narrowed, " Nazgul." Aragorn nodded and moved to block the door when Link murmured, _"Aragorn, be careful."_ Aragorn's grey eyes smiled warmly as he guarded the door. _" You as well Link."_

Once dawn came they packed quickly and fled Bree, four Halflings in tow.

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

" _Aragorn, the little ones are hungry."_

Aragorn looked back at the still hooded Link, _" We shall stop at Weathertop."_

Link paused knowing something was bothering Aragorn, _" What is it Aragorn?"_

Aragorn looked back, _" Link… I am afraid."_ Link smiled, _" I am here for you Estel, my Twilight."_ Aragorn flushed lightly.

" _Link…"_ he said in warning. Link chuckled and moved to scout ahead. The hobbits were left wondering in confusion.

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

Once they had exaughsted their options and they realized they were moving too slowly to reach Rivendell in time Link crouched next to the injured hobbit.

" _I'll take him, I am the faster."_

Aragorn sighed, worry flashing in his eyes, " _Are you sure you want to risk the journey?"_ Link smiled softly at his loves concern.

" _Estel, love of my heart, I've risked my life on far more dangerous paths than this."_ Aragorn nodded, having heard Links descriptions of his adventures, and the dangers he had faced.

" _Go then, be swift, I'll meet you in Rivendell."_ Link nodded, "_ Make sure he will not fall."_ Aragorn nodded, bringing some rope from his pack, " _Be safe."_

Link chuckled and slid into his wolf form, startling the hobbits with the obvious magic. Aragorn settled Frodo on the wolf's broad back and tied him securely in place, so he would not fall or shift while the beast ran.

Link nuzzled Aragorn's face a moment, offering silent comfort, then bolted off into the night.

Sam shouted, " What are you doing! Those wraiths are still out there!" Aragorn sighed, turning to look at the angry hobbit, " Lithe will take care of Frodo, he will get your master to help far more quickly than we."

Once the hobbits were somewhat mollified, Aragorn turned back to the darkness Link had disappeared into.

" _Run, run and don't look back."_ he whispered.

----------------------This is a Line-------------------------

Gwen: Ah… well, I guess I really don't have much of an excuse… Please don't hurt me? /O.O\

Ki-kao: I hate you with the passion of all the suns in a thousand different universes.

Gwen: I'm SORRIIIIEEEEE!!!! T_T

Ki-kao: You made me write this sappy, bloodless crap, WITHOUT the battle scenes!

Gwen: *sobs*

Ki-kao: That's right, cry, snivel, wail your heart out. If I have to do this crap again, I will find some way to escape you, even if I have to go to a psychiatrist to do it.

Gwen: Please Don't!

Ki-kao: *ignoring wailing in background* You, with the crooked teeth from chewing on aluminum cans, send a FLAME, she deserves it.


End file.
